fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon and Data Wiki
Welcome to the Fanon and Data Wiki This wiki is for everybody who is a fan of something (Examples: Star Wars, Marvel, Dragon Ball Z , Pokemon and more). You can create your own stories and own characters and make your own things. It also includes information of original series, characters and more. We will not allow vandalism; if you vandalize you will be banned. Please read The Rules Leaders (Admins) User: ExtremeSSJ4 (Administrator) User: DBZGamingAddict (Administrator) User: AkurnaSkulblaka (Administrator) Featured Stories Earth-415- A universe of Marvel full of great stories. The Jello Wars- A cool and funny story about Jello. Prison Diary-Prologue- A fun prologue to a young adult's story in prison. Earth-115- A great Marvel universe fan fiction. Wishes- A cool but strong sex story. Marvel Comics- An article for free reading Marvel Comics. Community Projects ﻿The Jello Wars Versus News ﻿This are the wiki news! Anyone can edit this section to let people know of news you have about your article or anything else. 'Wiki News:' *'May 11- '''The official news section has been created. The next image of the week will be posted on May 13th. *'May 13- There will be 2 new leaders on May 20th. *'May 18- '''The Featured Stories section has been created. *'May 18- 'There is now 2 new leaders. *'May 18- 'The wiki has a new theme. *'June 4-''' The wiki now has a poll '''Article News: *'May 11- '''The Spider-Man Unleashed episode list has been posted. *'May 13- The special for The Tale of the Nile, called, The Time to Myself, will start today. *'May 13- 'Dora's Revenge has been created. Check it out NOAW. *'May 13- '''The article Wishes has been created *'May 13- 'The Jello Wars has been created the article is bein created by 4 authors each author will write one saga. One saga (Monkey Jello Saga) is open for anybody who wants to write them *'May 13- King Vegeta: Death and Revenge has been posted. Check it out NOAW. *'May 14'- A blog for Dora's Revenge has been created. Check it out NOAW. *'May 14- '''The story of Earth-415 known as FF has been created *'May 15- The story of Earth-415 known as Armored Iron Man has been created *'''May 15- The article The Rising has been created. Check it out NOAW. *'May 20'- Kuzon the 3rd legendary super saiyan has just finished its first saga! check it out NOAW. *'May 25- '''The story Nazi....Zombies has been created. Check it out NAO. 'Sports News: *'May 18- '''The UEFA Champions League will be on May 28th. It will be Manchester United vs Barcelona. 'TV Show News: 'User News:' *'May 13-' There will be two new leaders on May 20th *'May 18- '''There is 2 new leaders now *'May 27- Kuzonx2 has left the wiki '''Other News: *'June 1st-June 3rd'- Two family members of Chocolateaddictjr in Germany, has died. Katherine Biermann-Ali *CAJ* was close to them. Adler and Cacilia Biermann were 13 and 14. REST IN PEACE! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! SEE YOU AT THE CROSSROADS Chocolateaddictjr 01:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Poll '' Which of these characters do you like the most? '''Goku Spider-Man Naruto Batman Hulk Sonic Superman ' Category:Polls Content *﻿Movie *Anime *Fan Stories *Characters *Video Games *Manga/Comics *Chat *Novels Image Of The Week ﻿﻿ This is the week's image! Next image will be posted on June 4th. Category:Browse